


Tough Call

by jayemitch



Category: Chicago Fire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-28 12:39:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30139677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jayemitch/pseuds/jayemitch
Summary: This story begins from the idea that Casey collapses at the Fire House right after 9x09. I hate that we don't see more of the Kelly & Sylvie friendship and love the idea of Matt having some family in life.I wrote this as a one shot a week ago, in anticipation after the preview and spoiler that his sister was back, but have another chapter outlined in my mind ...
Relationships: Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 21
Kudos: 139





	1. Chapter 1

* * *

* * *

* * *

As Brett and Mackey made their way back into the common room back at 51, people either looked up expectantly or rose to meet them.

“How is he?” Severide asked quickly.

“Don’t know.” Sylvie snapped, obviously rattled. Severide sat back, surprised at her tone.

“Did they say anything?” Kidd asked gently, knowing Severide was worried about his best friend and Brett was worried about her, well, Casey.

“They triaged him at the entrance then took him back. We couldn’t stay because of Covid protocols.” Mackey offered when Brett continued behind the counter, ignoring the questions.

“You didn’t even ask anything?” Severide asked incredulous.

“They said he was stable.” Mackey shook her head, exchanging glances with Kidd, watching Brett intently. She was filling a coffee cup from the pot.

“But they didn’t tell you anything at all?” Severide pushed again.

“Well, Casey’s a fighter.” Herrman read the room and knew it wasn’t the time to push with Brett this worried. “He’ll come through this just fine.”

“Casey’s gotten his bell rung more than once.” Joe reasoned.

“He bounced back the last time, he will again.” Mouch added, catching on.

“I just don’t know how he could have not noticed.” Capp shook his head.

“He’s been a little off lately.” Gallo pointed out. “I mean, we’ve all seen it.”

“Any update on Casey?” Boden strode into the common room and Brett just lost it.

“You know what? You can all say it. He’s there because I missed it.” She slammed her cup into the sink. She whirled to face them and threw her hands up. “I mean, I’m the damn PIC and I missed his freaking head injury. I didn’t check him out at the scene and I didn’t check him when I got back. I neglected a member of the house. It’s my fault.” She stalked away. They all stood around wordlessly and looked at each other in shock.

“I’m going to,” Mackey took a step.

“I should,” Stella shook her head.

“It’s me.” Severide ran a hand through his hair. He headed off in the direction he had seen Brett go. Of everyone else in the house, he knew how hard this must be for her. No one else knew about Casey’s feelings for her and his friend wouldn’t want her beating herself up over this. He couldn’t help his best friend but he could help the woman he loved. She wasn’t in the bathroom, the locker room or the bunkroom. Severide was unsure where else she’d be when he caught sight of a shadow from Casey’s quarters. Casey had left the blinds drawn, probably to block the light. He took a deep breath, the opened the door and stuck his head in. Brett was sitting on the bed, her head in her hands hanging low. Severide stepped in the room, carefully closed the door and cautiously sat down next to her.

“It’s not your fault.” He said reassuringly. “He didn’t tell anyone. I live with the guy and he didn’t say a word.”

“He asked me if he could ask me my professional opinion.” Sylvie choked out. “The start of shift.”

“And?” Kelly knew nothing would have stopped her from checking him out if she knew.

“They came running for the truck driver.” Sylvie balled her fists. “And then we had two more back to backs. I had just gotten back and was going to find him when he collapsed.”

“I know Matt told you to go look after the driver.” Kelly assured her. “You probably tried to follow up and he pushed you to go with the victim. That’s who he is. He puts everyone else first.”

“I should have known something was wrong.” Sylvie argued. “I shouldn’t have let him dismiss it.”

“If he didn’t say anything, and pushed you to look after someone else, how were you supposed to know?” Kelly reasoned.

“I should have known.” Sylvie insisted, finally raising her head. “It’s just,” She began than halted herself, unsure of saying too much.

“Matt told me about you two.” Kelly decided if he had to go through this, he was going to help his buddy out. “He’s really been messed up about it Sylvie.”

“Things have been so off between us.” Sylvie sighed. “I would have noticed if things weren’t weird.”

“Maybe things need to be off Sylvie.” Kelly pushed. “I know it’s been rough, you two figuring it out. But I’ll tell you this. I saw this guy lose his fiancé in a fire and while he was devastated, he moved on. Then Gabby choses to leave him and he continues on with life. I’ve NEVER seen Matt Casey lose it until he realized he had feelings for you and it may be too late. He’s been trying to give you space and it is hurting him. It’s been killing him to watch you with Granger. I’ve never seen him jealous over anyone else Sylvie. He may not know it yet, or realize it, because he’s a man and we don’t always do the whole emotions thing, but he’s in love with you. The rest of the world can see that. And I think you know it, and it scares you. That’s why this is hitting you so hard. Because you love him just as much and you’re worried.”

“I don’t want to lose him Kelly.” Sylvie admitted, tears running down her face.

“We won’t.” Kelly promised, putting his arm around her and pulling her close. “But you need to promise me that when he pulls through this, you’re not going to give up.”

“It may be too late Kelly.” Brett reminded him. “He told me this morning he had sorted himself out.”

“He’s got a head injury, he isn’t capable of making decisions.” Kelly quipped, making her smile.

* * *

“I’m sorry.” Sylvie came back into the common room under Kelly’s arm after she had stopped crying.

“It’s all good kiddo, we’re all worried.” Herrman promised.

“And to be clear, NO ONE blames you. I won’t be asking for updates for a while though.” Chief Boden winked, trying successfully to make her smile. Her phone rang and Sylvie grabbed it quickly.

“It’s Med.” She held her breath and answered. “Hello? Hi Will, I’m going to put you on speaker with the house.”

“Hi 51. He’s given me permission to share an update. Casey’s awake and responsive. We’re going to take him for a CAT scan now to determine what’s going on. Right now, we’re following concussion protocol. Once his scan is done, we’ll admit him for observation and he isn’t too happy about that, but as I told him, Sylvie made it pretty clear he wasn’t to be let out until we knew what was wrong. Once he’s admitted, he’ll be permitted one person as a visitor.”

“Brett.” Kelly decided out loud before anyone could say anything else.

“He said Severide.” Will chuckled.

“Put it down to be Brett Doc.” Kelly repeated. “I don’t want to see him.”

“Maybe I just won’t tell him.” Will decided.

“What about his sister?” Brett began.

“It’s you.” Severide looked directly into her eyes. “You know what to ask and he’ll want to see you. Put it down as Brett please Will.” He repeated again louder.

“Done.” Will agreed. “I will let you know when I know more Sylvie. We’ve got him guys.”

“Thanks Will.” Sylvie called out, hanging up the phone.

“I want to know how you made it pretty clear.” Stella said after a minute when Mackey started chuckling.

“Now I want to know too.” Joe raised an eyebrow.

“It was nothing.” Brett waved it off, looking down. Mackey snorted out loud and Brett glared at her. “I may have suggested that I would make sure every single puker we had in 61 would be brought only to Med if they didn’t tie him down if he tried to leave, to figure everything out.”

“I’m pretty sure Maggie was even shaking in her boots.” Mackey grinned.

“That’s Brett with two Ts for you.” Severide laughed, shouldering his friend.

* * *

“Chief.” Brett knocked on Boden’s office door.

“Come on in.” Boden waved her in.

“No more news.” She started off with a grin. “So you don’t have to ask again. But, I was thinking, do you have Christie’s number? His sister? She should know what’s going on and Severide has no clue how to get a hold of her.”

“Let’s check his Emergency Contacts.” Boden started clicking on his computer. “I probably should have already called but I know Casey wouldn’t have wanted me worry her until we knew something.”

“Tough.” Brett shook her head. “If it was my brother I’d want to know.”

“Casey’s family situation is,” Boden contemplated.

“Complicated. I don’t know it all, but I know enough.” Brett acknowledged. “But family takes care of each other and I learned just how important that is here at 51.”

“Well, then you can make this call.” Boden jotted down the number and passed it to her.

“Thanks Chief.” Brett took the paper and then made her way into the storage office on the other side of Boden’s. She took a steadying breath and then dialed the number.

“Hello?” The voice that answered was melodic.

“Hi, is this Christie?” Sylvie faltered, wondering suddenly if she was doing the right thing.

“It is.” Christie confirmed. “I’m sorry, who is this?”

“My name is Sylvie Brett. I,” Sylvie began but she was quickly cut off.

“Is Matt okay?” She demanded. “What happened?”

“He’s in the hospital and they are running some tests.” Sylvie answered. “During last shift, he was thrown from a moving car and we think he hit his head.”

“Is he awake?” Christie asked.

“He is, but I haven’t talked to him yet. I’ve just gotten a couple of updates from the doctors.” Brett answered.

“You aren’t with him?” Christie asked in surprise. Which caught Sylvie completely by surprise that Christie would assume she was.

“Because of Covid protocols, they won’t let anyone in until he’s admitted, when he’ll be allowed one person. I’m just waiting on word from the hospital. I wasn’t sure if you’d like to be the one in to see him.” Sylvie told her honestly.

“Well, knowing my brother, he didn’t even want anyone to call me.” Christie sighed.

“To be honest, I didn’t give him the option, I just called.” Sylvie admitted.

“Thank you.” Christie sighed. “Matt’s the only family we really can depend on and while we don’t see each other enough, we talk often.”

“He’s probably not going to be happy I worried you.” Sylvie admitted.

“Tough. He’ll have to suck it up and deal with it.” Christie sighed. “Sisters should know these things.”

“I have a brother too, that’s why I called.” Sylvie shared honestly. “I will call the hospital and have you put on as his visitor so you can,”

“Don’t do that.” Christie huffed out a sigh. “As is with the world right now, timing sucks and right now, I’m on the West Coast for work for the first time I’ve been able to travel with Covid. I will make travel arrangements as soon as I can,”

“Christie, wait.” Now it was Sylvie’s turn to cut the other woman off. “Matt’s awake and responsive and is getting tested right now. You know he wouldn’t want you to go out of your way until we know what’s going on. It could be nothing more than a concussion, we don’t know.” Sylvie was trying to be reassuring. “Why don’t you wait to make any decisions until we get some more from the doctors. He’s already in getting tested. It shouldn’t be long. Reality is, you probably wouldn’t even get home for another day and he’d feel worse if you went to a lot of trouble.”

“Look, I’m going to level with you Sylvie Brett.” Christie decided after a pause. “I don’t know you that well but I’ve heard stories about you from Matt for a while now and know that he respects your medical opinion and while he hasn’t outright said anything, I know you have a special bond going on. So I’m going to trust you here because you would only call if you really cared about my brother. What would you do if it was your brother?”

“I would wait until I knew more.” Sylvie promised. “Before I went to a ton of trouble to fuss over him which would drive him insane and make him feel guilty. Although, my brother probably wouldn’t feel as guilty as Matt would.”

“Okay. I trust you because Matt does. But I need you to promise me something. I don’t care what time it is, can you please keep me in the loop like I know my brother won’t?” Christie asked. “I’m going to be worried no matter what.”

“I promise. You’ll be my second call because Kelly would kill me if I made him wait.” Sylvie grinned.

“Now, I need another favor.” Sylvie could practically hear the other woman roll her eyes through the phone. “We both know that men can’t take care of themselves at the best of time, let alone look after a sick friend. Kelly’s great but he’s a man. I’d feel so much better knowing he’s got someone to take care of him.”

“Matt’s one of my best friends.” Sylvie shared. “I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

“Thanks Sylvie. We’ll talk soon?” Christie asked.

“As soon as I know anything.” Sylvie promised. “Take care.”

“Seriously, thank you for calling Sylvie.” Christie disconnected. Sylvie smiled, knowing that while Matt was probably not going to thank her, she had done the right thing.

* * *

Sylvie stood at the door to his room nervously. She had come as soon as she had gotten the update he had been admitted and they were awaiting results from the testing. She wasn’t sure if he was going to be happy to see her or not, let alone when she told him she had called Christie. She looked around her as the doctors and nurses rushed by. This was silly. No matter what, she and Matt would always be friends and friends that would be there for each other. She carefully let herself into the darkened room and listened to his even breathing in time to the beep of the machine behind him. Stepping closer to the bed, she reached for his hand despite herself. He opened his eyes in surprise.

“You came.” He said after a minute.

“Of course I did.” Sylvie sighed, sad that he didn’t think she would. “I know you wanted Kelly,” She began.

“I wanted you.” He told her honestly. “I really want you.” He choked up and his fingers tightened around hers.

“I’m always going to be here for you Matt.” Sylvie smiled down at him. “Why didn’t you tell me your head was bothering you?”

“I was scared.” Matt’s eyes closed. “I’m so scared. What if this is what they warned me about? Another hit to the head? What if I can’t be a fire fighter anymore?”

“Hey.” Sylvie waited until he opened his eyes again and looked at her. She brushed the lock of his longer than usual hair off of his forehead. “You are getting ahead of yourself. We don’t know anything yet. We need to wait to hear about the test results. No matter what happens, I’m here for you. We’ll get through this together.”

“Thank you.” Matt took a deep, calming breath and despite everything, felt better than he had in weeks.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hey guys.” Will came through the door later that day. “How are you feeling Casey?”

“About the same I guess, except less pain because of the meds.” Casey acknowledged.

“Same is good, worse would be bad. We’ve got some answers for you.” Will started off. Sylvie squeezed Matt’s hand in support. “So, there is some swelling around the fracture from your accident in 2012. We don’t want to go in unless we have to, so we’re going to try a combination of meds wait 24 hours and do another CAT scan to see if the swelling lessens.”

“And if it does?” Matt asked quietly.

“If the swelling goes down, I can’t see why it wouldn’t go away completely on its own with proper rest and medication.” Will answered.

“And if it doesn’t?” Sylvie asked, always the practical medic.

“If it doesn’t, we go with surgery to drain it a bit and go from there.” Will answered.

“And would waiting for surgery decrease the success of it? Would it be better to go to surgery right now?” Sylvie pressed. She trusted Will’s opinion but this was Matt’s health.

“A surgery this close to the original fracture could impact any healing that has happened.” Will answered honestly.

“Has there been healing?” Matt asked sharply. “I thought it would never heal.”

“It will always have the stress fracture.” Will shook his head. “It’s like a bowl that broke. You can glue it and use it but it’s never in its original condition.”

“So, it could still be dangerous for me as a fire fighter.” Matt sighed.

“No more than anyone else.” Will reasoned. “You would have the same risks with any other job Matt. But it doesn’t hinder you for doing your job.”

“I thought another blow to the head would mean I couldn’t be a fire fighter.” Matt said after a minute.

“It would take quite the hit in the exact place to cause that one to be career ending Casey.” Will explained. “You don’t go into fires looking to get hit on the head, do you? So get comfortable. You’re going to be here for at least the next couple of days.”

“Thanks Will.” Sylvie said gratefully.

“Thank you.” Matt nodded.

“No problem.” Will stood up. “I’ll be back to check on you tomorrow, we’ll run the scan the following day and see where we’re at.”

“See you then.” Matt bid goodbye as he went through the door.

“So now, we wait.” Sylvie said after a minute.

“Easier said than done.” Matt sighed.

“Hey, I am nothing if not entertaining.” Sylvie reminded him.

“That’s very true.” Matt laughed despite himself. “But don’t feel like you have to stay.”

“I’m staying Matt.” She repeated the words he once said to her. “Together, remember?”

“Thanks.” Matt said with a smile.

“Remember you wanted me here though, after we make this call.” Sylvie sighed, deciding it was time to let him know. She pulled out her phone, dialed a number and hit speaker.

“Sylvie? How is he?” Christie answered on the first ring and Matt looked up in confusion.

“Hi Christie, it’s Sylvie and you’re on speaker with Matt too.” Sylvie told her. “He just realized I called you and I don’t know how he’s going to take it.”

“He should realize he’s lucky to have you and that you’re the one that talked me down and why I’m not already on a plane back to Chicago.” Christie chuckled. “How’s the head Matt?”

“It’s okay.” Matt told her. “Don’t come back just for this.”

“What did the doctor say?” Christie asked. “And remember that Sylvie will tell on you if you even think about lying to me.”

“There is swelling right now but Dr. Halstead wants to see if the swelling goes down on its own rather than an invasive surgery.” Sylvie answered for Matt. “So he’s going to be in the hospital for observation for the next two days at least, until they do another CAT scan to see how to proceed.”

“And what are the choices?” Christie asked.

“If it decreases, medication and rest should be enough. If it doesn’t, or increases, they’re going to go in and release the pressure.” Matt answered.

“I’m going to change my flight.” Christie said in a hurry.

“You’re not. Christie, there is literally nothing you can do here.” Matt reminded. “You can’t even come in the hospital.”

“Sylvie?” Christie asked her original question again to Sylvie, without having to voice it.

“Same answer as before Christie. He’s right. And I’m not going anywhere.” Sylvie promised. 

“Well, at least I know someone is taking care of you.” Christie said after a quiet moment of thought. “Keep me in the loop Sylvie?” 

“I called you even before Kelly.” Sylvie told her.

“Matt, don’t you dare be mad at her for calling me.” Christie warned. “She did the right thing. Sisters should know if their brothers are in the hospital waiting on brain scans.”

“I can’t be mad at her.” Matt spoke the truth, looking into Sylvie’s eyes.

“You’re a smart man. Love you little brother.” Christie huffed.

“Love you too.” Matt watched as Sylvie disconnected. “I can’t believe you called Christie.”

“I know your family history is complicated but you love Christie. She had the right to know.” Sylvie defended.

“I don’t like to worry her.” Matt sighed.

“You don’t like to worry anyone and we still have to talk about that fact.” Sylvie reminded herself.

“We have a lot to talk about.” Matt challenged her.

“There’s lots of time for that.” Sylvie stood up. “First, you need to take a rest while I call the house and update them.” Sylvie told him. She picked up her phone. “I’m going to head down to the lounge to find a cup of coffee and check in. I’ll be back soon.”

“Thanks.” Matt smiled.

“You don’t have to thank me.” Sylvie told him. “You’d be here for me if I needed it.”

“Always.” Matt promised.

* * *

“Hey guys, sorry to interrupt.” April knocked on the door to Matt’s room just after supper, poking her head in.

“Hey April.” Sylvie smiled. “You’re not interrupting. What brings you upstairs?”

“A special delivery.” She stepped in with a couple of bags. “Kelly just dropped this by and asked me to run it up. They packed you guys some things you may need for the night and said that just cause you weren’t at the table, didn’t mean you weren’t eating with the firehouse tonight.” She sat down a duffle bag on the extra chair in the room and held up a bag of containers. “They sent over your supper plates. Apparently, you’re in for a treat, Joe cooked his baked chicken.”

“That is a treat. Maybe some night we can convince you to come enjoy it with us.” Sylvie smiled, taking the bag from her and set it up on Matt’s table.

“I think that I could be persuaded. Feel like standing up?” April asked.

“I guess.” Matt was confused, and went to sit up.

“Easy does it.” April shook her head.

“Slowly.” Sylvie reminded him. While Matt rose to his feet with Sylvie at his side, April directed them over to the window. A smile spread over his face and a tear slipped from Sylvie’s eye at the sight below. The tucks of 51 were below, lining the sidewalk to Med with lights flashing. The aerial was as high as it could go with Kelly and Herrman perched at the top. Spotting Matt in the window from his perch, Kelly grinned and pointed. He and Herman released what looked to be a bedsheet that they had painted with the words ‘We’re with you Captain’. The men and women of 51 stood below waving at saluting.

“And Kelly said to tell you not to worry, they’d put your bedsheet right back as soon as they got back to the house.” April made Matt laugh. Matt raised his hand, resting the palm to the glass and instinctively put an arm around Sylvie.

“Shift is over for us but Maggie had a talk with the nurses on this floor. No one’s going to remind you that visiting hours are over Sylvie. We look after our favorites here.” April said quietly. “I’ll check back in next shift.”

“Thanks April.” Sylvie smiled. “I owe you.”

“Remember that the next drunk guy you have in your ambo.” April teased.

“Promise.” Sylvie smiled as April backed away.

* * *

“Okay Captain, it’s time for lights out. Doctor’s orders.” Sylvie told him, hitting the overhead lights and heading back towards the bed.

“You sure you want to stay?” Matt asked her again.

“I’m not going anywhere.” Sylvie shook her head. “Not when I’ve stolen these super comfy sweats from you.” She laughed. Stella had packed in a couple of pairs of sweats she had found in Casey’s office and what she could think he’d need for a couple of days. Sylvie was grateful to be out of her uniform.

“You can keep them.” Matt grinned, secretly thrilled at the sight of her in his CFD sweats. “Careful, I might take you up on that.” Sylvie teased.

“You really don’t have to,” Matt tried again.

“You know, I’m beginning to think that you really would rather to have Kelly here.” She sighed, reaching over and fluffing his pillow and pulling up his blanket.

“There is no one else I’d rather have here.” Matt assured her and she lowered her eyes shyly. “Hey.” Matt got her attention. “Sit here with me.” He patted the spot beside him.

“Matt, you need your rest.” Sylvie protested.

“I’ll sleep better.” Matt knew what would make her listen. “I’ll never be able to sleep knowing you’re sitting in that uncomfortable chair next to me.”

“Matt.” She was scared to be that close to him again.

“Please.” He asked quietly. She sighed, and hearing the need in his voice, sat up on the bed, carefully arranging herself beside him in the space he made moving over. She slipped her arm under his and linked their hands together, intertwining the fingers. Smiling, he closed his eyes and savored the feeling of having her this close.


End file.
